One Of a Kind
by SunnyNami95
Summary: Roxas hates weddings. In fact, he doesn't believe in a everlasting union - everything just always ends in a divorce. Can a mysterious young female girl change his mind? A RxN story, with a little bit of SxK and AxX :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah! My first story here on DA :D && it's going to be a RxN one :DD I love this couple, they're really really adorable :3 Oh, and there will be XionxAxel & SoraxKairi as well :)

I was trying to make a one-shot out of this, but it would be a** REALLY** long one.. so I this will probably be 3 chapters long (yeaah, it's short, but thats how the idea came to me!)

Reviews would make me _very, very happy_ :D And they would make Sora as well *shows a plushie* and Roxas *shows a plushie* and Ven *shows a plushie* I love you guys soo much ;-; *hugs the 3 plushies*

Please tell me what you think :D

**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious that** I do not own** Kh nor its characters ? :) I own this story though, yaay :D

* * *

_I hate weddings._

I mean, how in the world can two _oh-so-important! _words make people cry? How can any one enjoy the photographer following you around, trying to take some pictures of you? How in the world can any one cheer for a union that will probably just end in a divorce? How in the world can any say _congratulations_ and_ you will be so happy together!_ when they don't mean it - they're just trying to be nice because they were invited (God knows why)? How can the guests pretend to be happy for the married couple when they're only jealous and wondering when will be their turn?

Weddings suck - that's for sure!

"C'mon Roxas, let's take a picture with Kairi and Sora!" Xion, my best girl friend begged, with big puppy eyes

I whined "Another one? We already took... 15 or something..."

"Buuuuuuuuuuuut your face always looks messed up on them" I slightly growled at my raven-haired friend "And look!, the waltz has just finished! C'mooooooooooon Roxie? Pweety please with a cherry on top?"

"No"

"You suck" Xion stuck her tongue out like she was 8 years old

"Remind me again why the hell didn't Riku come?" I asked her, referring to her long silvered-hair boyfriend "Then you could be bothering his _amazingly perfect face _and I would be in peace"

I could see she was surprised by my words. Then, the surprise was replaced by sadness. She bit her lower lip and I knew she only did that when she was trying to hold back the tears. What? I was expecting a glare and a 'shut up, lazy bum!' - she would always do that if I some how insulted her boyfriend. But there she was, almost crying. What the...?

"I-I'm sorry, Xion. I didn't mean that..."

She tried to softly smile "It's okay, Roxas... I know you didn't..."

This didn't feel right. This didn't feel right at all. I wanted to ask what had happened, but I was pretty sure of what was that... I didn't really know what to say: the guilt was practically eating me alive

"I'll treat you to sea salt ice cream tomorrow" I was going to regret this later, but I bet it would cheer her up "Or we can go shopping if you want"

Her bright blue eyes became suddenly happy "Really?"

"Really. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the butt.. Weddings are just not my thing an-"

"Thank you, Roxie!" Xion kissed my cheek and smiled widely "It's a promise then. And we can go with Axel too! I bet he would look awesome in this red dress I saw the other day..." her expression was dreamy and I actually felt bad for our best friend "Yes.. that dress would look perfect on him"

I smirked "I bet he'll love it, Xi"

"I bet he will" Xion giggled "I'll go look for him: maybe he's more fond of wedding pics! See you later, Roxas"

She left and I grinned. That's why I loved her: she was such a great girl. She was my best friend for a long time, and every moment of our friendship was perfect (in fact, our trio - me, Xion and Axel - was perfect. It's not like I wanted to sound cheesy.. but yeah). I wouldn't trade her for anything. She, however, could trade me for a cute kitten. Come to think about it, she could trade me for a tuna sandwich. Heck, she could trade me for one of those really lame skirts that don't flatter your legs (...I've been hanging too much with Xion. That sentence just now was plain creepy)! I really had to apologize properly later.. with a long trip to the mall.

I sighed and took a sip of my drink. One's thing for sure: I didn't know Kairi that well, but she knew how to pick great champagne.

"Canard-Duchene..." I said, looking at the bottle "Nice"

I heard some one laugh at my behavior

"Drunk already?"

I rolled my eyes at my tall, red-headed best friend. My blond hair was messy and spiky, but compared to his?, it was nothing.

"I could ask you the same thing. You should be. Then, you could tell Xion how you feel about her"

I took another sip of the drink and Axel sighed. He sat across me and stared at me, his green eyes looking very curious.

"We had this conversation before. Why bring it up now?"

"He broke up with her..." I declared "I can tell"

"...Are you sure?" Axel asked me, trying to be sure of my statement

"Yeah... I said something really stupid to her... if it had been just an argument - like always - she would probably just insult me back and pout or somethin'. But she didn't. She... she was almost crying..." I whispered to myself, not wanting to remember our best friend like that.

Axel clenched his fist "That bastard!... How could he...?"

"We knew this was going to happen sooner or later.. Riku isn't the loyal boyfriend type. Xion always tried to.. deny it, but it was obvious. And they were always arguing. She doesn't deserve this, but maybe it was for the best"

"I don't care! I'm going to have a little conversation with_ our little friend_" he stood up - he seemed really, really angry.

"Axel. Calm down. Beating the crap outta him isn't the right thing to do"

Axel's green eyes were full of rage "Then what are we suppose to do?"

"You are suppose to act. Go talk to Xion. Cheer her up"

Axel seemed slightly surprised and he sat down, sighing "Roxas... You're both 22. I'm 28"

"Who cares about age? We're all best friends, aren't we? And you always had a crush on her, but you never got the guts to tell her. Do it. Now"

In fact, I believed Xion had a crush on Axel too - before she started going out with Riku.

He shrugged "I don't know..."

"Come on. You just have to be confident. Got it memorized?" he smirked while listening to his catch phrase.

"... I guess"

"Axel! So there you are!" Xion walked to us, smiling "Roxas's PMS'ing so he won't be able to take a picture with me!"

We both laughed while Xion giggled. I took a glance at Axel and saw that he was looking at Xion's black dress, with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah. Go take a picture with her, Axel" I almost pushed him towards her "I'll be here waiting here for both of you"

Axel looked at the long line of people waiting to take a photo with the bride and groom "Oh my peanuts! Xion, have you even looked at the crowd of people ahead of us?"

"Aww come on Axel. Please" she was begging with all her might and I knew Axel wouldn't be able to resist

"...Fine"

Check mate.

"Yaay!" Xion grabbed his hand and almost dragged him away, for Axel's embarrassment and my own amusement.

The really looked nice together.

I looked at my childhood friend Sora. There he was, wearing a fancy tuxedo and a huge smile. And there was his bride, wearing a traditional white wedding dress and a even bigger smile. They were posing for every single shot the photographer would take, always with the same smile. Over and over again, without getting tired.

I probably wouldn't be able to do such thing. Well, I would probably never get married. In fact, the only occasion I would wear a tuxedo was on a friend's wedding, just like today. Of course I did have crushes on girls before, but nothing I could consider love. Love just wasn't my thing, I guess. It's not that I wasn't good looking: my cerulean blue eyes could sense some eyes on me. But no one was good enough for me. High standards, I suppose.

I sighed and smiled slightly. I really wished Kairi and Sora had a great life together. Kairi seemed a really nice girl so.. maybe it wouldn't end in a divorce. I looked at my clock: still a few hours until the wedding was over. Sigh.

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" a soft voice asked me

I finished my glass of champagne "No"

"Then, may I sit down?"

"Erm, sure. Go ahead"

"Thanks"

I heard the chair moving and I realized I didn't even look at the person I was talking to. I looked around and my heart skipped a beat.

That was the first time I saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah.** I actually did the 2nd chapter **THIS** fast xD

What can I say? I felt inspired +.+ but don't expect the 3rd - and last - chapter of this story tomorrow - I'm going to London :DD (yaay, so excited +.+) && I'll only return on sunday.. so maybe monday or tuesday, you'll be able to read it ^^

A huge _thank you_ 4 my reviewers:

riceball793 ; Kiome-Yasha (my roxine twinster xD) ; lightmaster and Blinded Pyro :D

Thank you, your reviews made me SO happy :D *gives you all cookies and candy*

So.. here's the 2nd chapter :D it's longer than the other :)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters ! I own the plot though yaaaay :D

*hugs plushie Roxas*

Poor little baby, he's hurt :(

Roxas: :(

Please review! :D it will make me and Roxas very happy :D

* * *

The petite girl sitting across me had a tiny yet lovely figure; Her platinum-blond hair was swept to the right side of her shoulder, and her skin was pale-white. Her lips were curved into a small smile and I couldn't help but notice she had wonderful azure eyes that had a special kind of glow: she looked like a porcelain doll.

My eyes then drifted to what she was wearing: a short, sleeveless pink dress that fit her perfectly shaped body, very simple pink boots, a pink necklace and a pink rose gracefully laying on her hair. Pink wasn't my color, but the way the garments swayed on her.. it was almost poetical.

She was, without a doubt, _the most beautiful girl_ I had ever seen.

I would probably just stare at her all night, if I didn't heard a small sigh coming from her pink lips

"Don't they look perfect for each other?"

I followed her dreamy gaze and saw that she was looking at Kairi and Sora. I groaned when I finally understood that I was still at a wedding - such pointless meetings.

"Yeah.. I guess..."

She giggled and I furrowed my left eyebrow

"You're not the kind to cry on weddings, huh?"

I rolled my eyes "Is it that obvious?"

She smiled sweetly, making me feel weird "You got some kind of beef with love, or something?"

I couldn't help but grin a bit "I.. don't know. I just think love is pointless. After a while... people just lose interest"

I saw she was shocked by my words "Oh my..."

"What?" I asked, curious about her really worried face.

"So you're emo AND pessimist! Oh brother... Do you plan on jumping off a bridge soon?"

I laughed at her reaction "I'm not emo and I DO enjoy my life a lot for that! I just... haven't find any one yet"

Her mood seemed to cheer up "Oh, that's okay, then! But don't throw the guilt on love, you meanie!" I rolled my eyes again and her smile faded "I.. I still haven't find_ him_ yet..."

My face became serious "Him?"

"Yeah. _The one_"

"Oh, don't tell me you're that type of girl who believes in our other half? In that all ying-yang crap?" I smirked as I saw her blush a little bit

"As a matter of fact, I am! And ying-yang is NOT crap!" she stuck out her tongue to me, just like Xion did a few minutes ago, but I found this action much more amusing "And I don't want to me mocked, Mr!"

"Wow" I faked surprise "I better not get on your bad side, huh? The name's Roxas" I offered her my hand and she shook it. Her skin was soft as silk, and it made my heart rush just a little bit. .. Wait! I had just met this girl! Why was it so easy to talk to her? This.. this was probably the champagne. Yeah, I had drink a lot.

"There's no actual point in knowing my name, since we'll probably never meet each other again" the blond girl smiled mysteriously "But it's nice meeting you for tonight, Roxas"

That... was weird "Hm okay.. Haru"

She giggled softly, making my stomach jump "What did you call me?"

"Hm... Haru" I had no idea why the hell I had called her Spring. But it just escaped from my lips.

"Haru" she smiled yet again "I like that name. I'll be Haru for the day, then"

She was out of the ordinary, alright. And it.. did feel kind of right to me.

"So, Roxas..." Haru asked me, curiosity filling her voice "What are you looking for in a girl?"

I thought a little about it "Erm, I guess she has to be beautiful. But smart too.. she has to be fun and understanding... Oh, and she must have pretty eyes... She has to be nice and sweet... And she must love animals... and she has to be special! And..."

I was interrupted by the blond "Gosh, high standards much?"

The only thing I did was shrug "I guess..."

"You just need to be guided by your heart, that's all" Haru gave me a sympathetic smile and a thumbs-up "Even if you end up with a green-haired, seven-eyed dwarf"

I could picture my face at the moment, because she said almost immediately "Okay, maybe not seven-eyed..."

We looked at each other and started laughing: I almost had tears on my eyes. The way she made me laugh... I wasn't the kind to laugh very often. She was really somethin', huh?

"W-Well..." she was still giggling when she started talking "I c-can see that you're bored here... do you want to go out for a hour or two? Then we can return for the cake"

Going for a walk with a girl I had just met - a girl who had refused to tell me her name and who could totally be a psychopath - and escape from a wedding, such a beautiful meeting, full of love and joy?

Best-Idea-Ever

* * *

"My darkest secret?"

"Yes" she simply stated. We were walking in the city's park, the sun almost disappearing from our sight.

"What kind of dark secret?" I was really confused - her games were weird.

"The darkest of them all" Haru smiled and I thought about it

"I don't.. know"

"You're lying! I bet you had a crush on Britney Spears when you were a teenager!"

"Yuck, no!"

And there it goes again - I laughed so much I had tears in my eyes

"So... what about your darkest secret...?"

Her silence was my response for a while "I can't think of a 'dark secret' right now..."

"I bet you had a crush on Justin Timberlake when you were a teenager!" I said, trying to mimic her.

"You betcha!"

We laughed again

"Okay, okay... Hm.. my darkest secret...?" she clenched her fist a little, and she tried to look away from me "When... When my dog Memory died... I slept right beside him.. for 3 nights... He was my best friend and he... he..."

I felt really bad for her "I'm sorry..."

She looked at me, her eyes full of hurt and longing "It's okay... he's still watching me, I'm sure of that..."

I was loss of words, so I held her hand and smiled "Yeah.. I bet he is"

She smiled "Thank you, Roxas"

"No problem..."

I caressed her hand, but stopped and blushed a little bit.

What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

"Come on, just taste the freaking thing!"

I looked at the blue ice cream standing on Haru's hand. She had bought it from "Tifa's Bar" and said it was "sea-salt ice cream".

Sea-salt ice cream? Really?

"Nuh huh, no way I'm eating this"

She sighed deeply and glared at me "You will love it! I promise"

"...You do?" I asked her, still suspicious

"Pinky promise!"

"... Just give me that"

She handed me the ice cream and I licked it. Oh. It wasn't that bad. It was salty but... sweet. Okay, scratch that: it was one of the best flavors in the whole world!

"So what did I tell ya?" she asked me, while I was happily licking the ice cream "You have to let people in.. That's the only way you'll find love!"

That was the part I choked

"W-What?"

She looked at me "What's what?"

"That.. that sentence just now!"

"I-I..." she blushed a bit - her face looked adorable when she blushed "I... want you to.. believe in love"

"...Believe in love?" she nodded "That's why you bought me this ice cream?" she shyly nodded "So you're being my Cupid?" I smirked - she was really cute

"Yeah. I guess so"

"...Okay"

Her eyes widened in surprise "You're not going to threat me and buy my neck until I die?"

"...Oh, do not tell me you're into Twilight as well?" my voice had an extreme teasing tone "Do I look like I sparkle in the light? Or like I can stop a car with my bare hand?"

".. Is it me or you know a little too much about the movie?"

I felt my cheeks getting warm when I finished the ice cream "Erm.. Well.. I-I..."

She giggled softly at the beginning - then, her laughter could be heard on every single spot in the park we were. I couldn't help but laugh myself.

She let herself fall on the green grass, still giggling

"You know.. y-you look like you're crazy" I was still laughing very hard

"O-Oh really?" she held my hand and made me fall too. We both went on laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Now I-I'm not the only who's lost it"

I wiped the tears from my eyes "Haha.. y-yeah..."

After a while, silence was the only thing we could actually hear. It was nice. I closed my eyes and let the peace grow on me

"..Roxas?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"Hm.. nothing"

I smirked, my eyes still closed

"Okay..."

Silence was definitely one of my favorite things...

"...I'M MAKING ROXAS BELIEVE IN LOVE AGAIN!"

I almost jumped from that sudden yell from her. What the...?

I opened my eyes and saw that she had taken off her boots. Her eyes were closed and she was just spinning around.

"H-Haru..? Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and smiled "Sometimes.. I just feel like yelling. It makes me feel alive..." she closed her eyes and repeated yet again "I'M MAKING ROXAS BELIEVE IN LOVE AGAIN!"

She looked completely mad - but it only made me smile.

"You should go to an asylum, you know?"

She laughed "Go on Roxas.. do it yourself"

"What?" I questioned her, furrowing both my eyebrows

"Yell... Say whatever you feel like!" she was grinning widely

"...Haru has lost it?" I made her laugh

"Yes! But like this..." she took a deep breath "ROXAS IS REALLY, REALLY GOOD-LOOKING!"

I gulped and felt extremely hot - I knew I was blushing. She thought I was good-looking..?

.God, I look like a teenage boy with bouncing hormones! Stop it, Roxas! Stop it!

"Come on! Don't be afraid" she took my hand and started running. I followed her while she giggled and spun around. I couldn't help but laugh. Again and again.

I laughed so many times that night...

* * *

She pinned me to the floor

"Say it!"

We just had started wrestling. I had no idea why, though, but it was fun.

"No way" I was laughing at her determined face: I could easily win, but I had to pretend to be losing first, so the victory could taste sweeter

"Say it!"

"...I..."

Haru smiled "You... don't hate...?"

That was the right moment to act. In a few seconds, I was the one taking control. I was on top of her, grabbing her so she couldn't run. What could I say? I used to wrestle on high school.

"I hate weddings!"

"Nooo!" she pretended to be crying "You insensitive jerk, you pretended I was wining!"

I smirked "That's life for ya!"

"Leeeeeeeeeeeet me go!" This was going to be interesting

"Nope"

"Let me go or I'll scream rape!"

"No one will hear ya!" I grinned and she pouted.

"Well..." she grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to her, making me feel extremely uncomfortable "What if we..." she whispered these words on my ear, making me feel kinda dizzy. Then, she was the one on top of me, pinning me down and sticking out her tongue for me "Take that, you bum!"

"H-Hey, that was cheating!" my stomach seemed to be jumping up in down

"That's life for ya!" she giggled and got up. I still got to see a small tint of red on her cheeks, making pair with my own

* * *

"So... is this a real flower?"

I was looking at the pink rose laying on her beautiful hair. Wait, what? Forget I said it!

"No.. it's a hair pin" she took it and put in on my hand "See...?"

"That's just not right..." she looked confused

"Not right...?"

I looked around and saw a pretty white lily; I grabbed it and put it on her hair

"There" I smiled "All done"

She was blushing a little "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I smiled again. Argh, can you stop smiling for a bit? You look like a goof, for Heaven's sake!

Before I was able to slap myself for my stupidity, her head fell on my shoulder. My heart was beating like crazy - stop beating like that, damn you!

I took a glance at her and saw that her eyes were closed

"You fell asleep?" I asked. Wow, awesome thing to say, genius

"No... I'm making a wish"

"Making a wish...? You can't just make a wish out of nothing!"

Her lips curved into a soft smile "Says who?"

I grinned "... No one"

"Thought so" she answered, in a teasing tone. I smiled and let my head lean on hers.

"We should get going now..." I looked at my clock: unfortunately, 2 hours have almost passed, so the cake was going to be cut soon

"..Yeah" Haru agreed with me; we were both sitting on the park bench, looking at the stars "..But before that..." she poked my arm "You're it!"

I didn't understand at first "God, you don't know how to play Tag?"

I smirked "Tag? Seriously? Haven't we already spin around like we were four?"

"Yeah.. we did..." she started to walk away from me, giving me this feeling of.. loneliness "But I want to make it last a little bit longer... before we go our separate ways"

She looked at me and my heart stopped - she seemed very sad. Even sadder then when she had mentioned her dog. And I couldn't say a word. Go our separate ways..? After that amazingly fun time... we had to forget all about it?

"You're it..." she whispered

I did the only thing my mind could think about at the moment: start running after her, secretly desiring to stay with her a little while longer

* * *

I was driving my car and we were both silent. After Tag, we just stopped talking. And I didn't want that: we were acknowledging the fact that we would never see each other again. And that was driving me crazy

"Haru...?" my moth opened without my permission

"Yeah...?"

"...You never told me.. are you a friend of Kairi's?" I didn't mean that, but I didn't have the guts to say what I wanted to. I didn't want... this to end. I didn't want _us_ to end...

She just smiled at my question and said nothing

* * *

We were almost reaching the ballroom - a soft melody was filling the air with musical notes.

Before we could join our friends, I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me, surprise in covering all her face

"...May I have this dance?"

She smiled "Dance? Seriously? Haven't we already spin around like we were four?" now she was the one trying to mimic me

"I must say you suck at being me" We both smiled.

I offered her my hand and she took it. I lead her to the center of the corridor and looked her deep in the eyes. We were both blushing but I didn't mind - it felt incredibly good.

She put her hands on my shoulders and my hands slid down to her waist. Then we just swayed.

I recognized the melody - it was one of my personal favorites, actually. It was from Unkle Bob and it always helped me relax.

_By my side... You'll never be..._

"Haru...?"

"Yes...?"

"Can I tell you a secret...?"

"Of course..."

I whispered in her ear "I don't want this to end..."

_And I want you to know... That I... I can't let you go..._

She held me tight and covered her face in my chest. Without giving a actual thought about it, I kissed her hair: it smelled like flowers and shampoo.

We both looked at each other: I got lost in her eyes. When I realized it, we were getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes and our noses touched in a perfect way. I caressed her cheek and I knew our lips were going to met

".. Roxas..."

I opened my eyes and saw that she was about to cry

"Haru?" I was searching for the words inside my head. Don't go. I think I... lov-

"I have to go" she walked a few steps away from me "It's for the best..."

"Why? Why is it for the best?" I was ready now... "Is it because we're falling for each other?"

A single tear fell from Haru's eye. And it made my heart ache a lot

"Look... T... Two hours together. That's all it took... two hours for me to fall for you!" I wanted her to know. She made me fall for her. I was head over heels for her!

She bit her lower lip, several tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks

"You... you don't even know my true name..."

"Screw that, it doesn't matter!" I was feeling so bad: why was she being so unfair?

"You.. You don't understand"

"What? I can't understand that I love you?" Why was she making things so difficult?

"Like you said before... people end up losing interest... we feel this way because we were together for only two hours... If we actually started something.. this amazing feeling would just go away"

"No! It wouldn't! You are different from other girls, Haru! You.. you are beautiful and smart... fun and understanding... you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.. And you love animals, and you're nice and sweet! I found you, Haru. You're my other half, I'm sure of it... Don't go..."

"Roxas... These two hours were the best of my life... and I don't want to ruin this feeling... We just have to keep our memories... and never forget" she walked to me and kissed my cheek.

I felt like my heart was being stabbed.

"Haru..." I could only whisper: I didn't have strength for more "Please... don't..."

"I will never forget you, Roxas... I promise... Goodbye" she ran away from me and I just stood there. I should have been strong. I should have run and beg with all my might for her not to go. We should have been together.

The only thing I did though, was sit on the ground and let the sadness and darkness absorb me.

_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again..._

_You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me **again...**_


End file.
